In relation a solid electrolytic capacitor (1), a structure shown in FIG. 1 is known in general. In this structure, a dielectric film (4) is formed on the peripheral surface of an anode body (3) prepared from a sintered body of a valve metal, and a cathode layer (5) is formed on this dielectric film (4). Cathode layer (5) includes a solid electrolytic layer, a carbon layer and a silver paste layer. An anode lead member (3a) is drawn out from a surface of anode body (3), and mounted on an anode terminal (20) by resistance welding. A cathode terminal (30) is mounted on cathode layer (5) with a conductive adhesive (10). A capacitor device (2) is sealed with a housing (7), while anode terminal (20) and cathode terminal (30) protrude from housing (7), and are bent along the peripheral surface of this housing (7). Housing (7) is formed by introducing capacitor device (2) mounted with the terminals into a metal mold and injection-molding synthetic resin such as epoxy resin, as is well known (Patent Document 1, for example).
A valve metal denotes a metal forming an extremely dense dielectric film having durability by electrolytic oxidation, and tantalum, niobium, aluminum titanium etc. correspond thereto. The solid electrolyte can be prepared from a conductive inorganic material such as manganese dioxide or a conductive organic material such as TCNQ complex salt or a polypyrrole-based, polythiophene-based or polyaniline-based conductive polymer.
Anode lead member (3a) is mounted on anode terminal (20) by resistance welding with high bonding strength. On the other hand, cathode terminal (30) is mounted on capacitor device (2) with conductive adhesive (10), since cathode layer (5) may be held between electrodes for resistance welding and damaged if the former is mounted on the latter by resistance welding. Cathode terminal (5) is formed by a platy one, in order to provide a wide contact area with capacitor device (2).
The applicant has once proposed a technique of improving bonding strength between a device and a terminal in an electronic part formed by mounting the terminal on the device with a conductive adhesive by forming an adhesive filling portion on a surface of the terminal opposed to the device and filling up the adhesive fling portion with the conductive adhesive (Patent Document 2, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-64761
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-379231